


Trick or Treating

by Cmoney13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmoney13/pseuds/Cmoney13
Summary: Just a cute fluffy drabble.





	Trick or Treating

Trick or Treat  
The ringing on the alarm I had set on my phone early this morning draws my attention away from my computer screen.  
STOP WORKING!  
Pushing the button to silence it I continue typing numbers into my spreadsheet. I work without interruption.  
GO HOME!  
Again, I silence it going back to work. Another ten minutes of work.  
TRICK OR TREATING TONIGHT! LEAVE NOW!  
5:30 right on time. Now when I dismiss it, I pack up my laptop and make sure all my equipment is off for the night. I’m locking the door to the lab when I hear her voice.  
“I was just coming to make sure you’re ready. A blue and silver tie already hanging loosely around her slender frame.  
“Yes, thank you for insisting I set the alarms this morning.”  
“Of course.” She leans down slightly putting a green and silver tie around my neck. Grazing my cheek with her lips in the process.  
“Well director we should probably get home so we can make sure everyone is ready.”  
“Lead the way Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” She intertwines our fingers as we exit the DEO.  
The Ravenclaw and the Slytherin head home to take their kids trick or treating

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly more? Happy Halloween!


End file.
